godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce
“This is the loser we messed up on our walkabout?” ~ Bruce Bruce (メラン Meran) is the second member of the Three Evil Stooges, who fights with a large boomerang and other dirty tricks, like breathing a poisonous gas. Appearance Bruce is a tall, pale-skinned man with a lanky build, he has a bald, completely shaved head, pointy ears, and wears green face paint around his eyes and mouth, his face is also in a constant grin. He wears a camouflage-patterned jumpsuit that is colored entirely with various hues of green, ranging from paler greens to the darker ones, and has dark tan melee padding with boots and gloves of the same color, his gloves also don't cover his fingers or palms. He also carries around a large boomerang all the time Personality Brice is a smug, rude, and cruel person who enjoys trash-talking his opponents and fighting unfairly, using tactics like spitting poisonous mists, he also holds low opinions on people, and can even underestimate his enemies, referring to Gene as "the loser we messed up on our walkabout" even though he has obtained the power of the God Hand from Olivia, he also seems to be the brains of the Three Evil Stooges when Conchita isn't preforming the function as well, as he seems to be the most tactical fighter, using his trick boomerang, secret poison mist, and a confusing & acrobatic fighting style to confuse his enemies,. Story Although he is a sub-boss, he plays a surprisingly large role in setting up the events of God Hand. Under the orders of Conchita, he and Felix were harassing people prior to the story, and had already cut off one man's arm when they found Olivia, who they began to bully when noticed by Gene. Although Gene tried to stop the two, he was overpowered by the two and Bruce himself delimbed his right arm, throwing Gene into shock and leaving him for dead with Olivia. Bruce returns months later, however, and upon seeing Gene with a new arm and realizing what must have happened, he is ordered by Conchita to attack. He along with Bruce are taken down without too much effort, forcing Conchita to step in and be beaten as well. With no option left, they retreat. They return again, seemingly more prepared, later. They attack all at once, but are once again overpowered by Gene and run off. Weak and injured, they stumble off, intending to return again, but meet Azel. Realizing that he is the owner of the other God Hand, Felix and the others attack, only to be disintegrated by Azel's power. Powers & Abilities Bruce is the quickest and most agile of the Three Evil Stooges, and uses a unpredictable and erratic fighting style to complement this. When he isn't either throwing his boomerang or using it as a melee weapon, he's preforming trick kicks or even spitting up a poisonous mist. Quotes * "That does it!" * "What a bore!" * "You dumbass!" Moves * Boomerang Throw (ブーメラン投げ Būmeran nage): Bruce tosses his boomerang, which will stay in place for a while before returning. This attack knocks Gene down. * Boomerang Slash: Bruce attempts to slash at Gene with his boomerang. * Boomerang Slash Flurry: Bruce preforms a flurry of wild boomerang slashes. The last hit of this move knocks Gene down. * Poison Mist (毒靄 Doku Moya): Bruce spits up a green poisonous mist that obscures the screen if it hits Gene. * Sweep Kick: Bruce crouches down and swings his leg around in a attempt to knock Gene down. * Double Sweep: Bruce preforms his sweep kick twice in a row, in a manner similar to the Drunken Sweep, except without the third kick. * Knee Strike: Bruce brings his knee upwards. This is a basic attack with no special properties. * Forward Kick: Bruce preforms a basic forward kick. This is another basic move. * Feint into Axe Kick: Bruce preforms what looks like his knee strike, but then preforms an axe kick in the middle of it. This move can't be dodged by ducking. Tips * His boomerang attack is one of his best moves, due to it being able to instantly knock down and even stun Gene and is unable to be properly countered due to being a projectile attack, and the nature of the second fight with the Three Evil Stooges as a three-on-one but it can be dodged just by ducking. * When fighting him and his fellow stooges for the second time in Stage 4, it is recommended to go after him first if you can, due to having plenty of irritating attacks that can knock Gene down. Trivia * Bruce's nature as the brains of the group, as well as his design as a tall, thin, lanky, beak-nosed man in green is a reference to Boyacky Butsukusa, a member of the Doronbo Gang, which serves as the inspiration for the Three Evil Stooges, as well as many other characters across Japanese media, and even Western media in some cases. * His poison mist attack is a reference to a professional wrestling move called the Asian Mist, where a wrestler (almost always a heel) spits a substance that is portrayed by the kayfabe as being poisonous. * His use of a boomerang, an Australian weapon, plus his name might be a reference to the Australian slang word Bruce. ** Alternatively, his name could be a reference to Batman, who's real name is Bruce Wayne, due to his signature weapon being his batarangs. Gallery Felix in Warehouse.png|"This is the loser we messed up on our walkabout!?" Felix And Gene.png|Bruce, staring down Gene. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Three Evil Stooges Category:Sub Boss Category:Demons People with super strength and muscular bulids Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 2 Category:Stage 4 Category:Skinnies